Mobile Electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) are more common today than ever before. As the capability of these devices has increased, so has their role in our lives. Actions that would have previously been carried out only on a computer, such as banking, shopping, gaming, etc., are now done on mobile devices. Because of this increased capability, mobile devices are being granted access to more important and confidential information than ever before. For example, many individuals access his or her bank account via their mobile devices, and perhaps even save his or her credentials locally on the mobile device.
In order to perform these tasks, a user typically has to install various applications on his or her device. This can create a problem in that many of the applications that make mobile devices so convenient require a great deal of permissions in order to function properly. Most applications and application stores (e.g., Google Play, etc.) require that applications disclose which permissions they require. However, this can lead to users becoming overwhelmed with the information and thus simply ignoring or disregarding it. Furthermore, in many instances a user is likely unaware of how much information he or she is providing via the permissions. It can be difficult for a typical user to understand the staggering amount of information an electronic device may know about them.